


My one true love

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 1815, Cheating, Forbidden Love, Georgian Period, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: In 1815  Nathaniel flick is trapped in  a loveless marriage with  Lord Schwetje. But Nate soon finds comfort in the new music teacher.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I'd watch the new movie Emma and  
> while watching and looking at the bright colors. And historical set piece I didn't know why but I imagine the cast of generation kill in the Georgian era.

July 1815 At seventeen years old Nate stood under the alter in the church. All Nate could hear was his mother's voice in his head you have to marry Lord Schwetje it the only way to protect our family. Nate's family had lost most of their fortune. the only way to make sure that nate's sister was safe. was by having Nate marry Schwetje as soon as possible.

Nate look over at Schwetje a tall dark skin man. Schwetje hadn't even acknowledged Nate as the Bishop read on. But than Nate really didn't know Schwetje so that didn't really help. Soon the Bishop finished and as Nate walk out the church his parents and younger sister was waiting for him. Nate's mother kiss him on his temple of his forehead your doing the right thing honey said Mrs flick. Want the hell do I say to him asked nate You don't say anything said Mrs flick just make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

On the wedding night Nate sat on the end of the bed. Waiting for Schwetje Nate look up and saw the a deer head mounted on the wall Nate imagined himself as that stag. The pray that hunted and than presented like a prize

As Schwetje walk into the room Nate felt nervous he wasn't sure want say to him. Schwetje spoke first your not too cold Nate shook his head good said Schwetje

. 

Nate look at the deer so you like hunting asked Nate yes said Schwetje. I do enjoy the feeling of the hunt your be on your own. while I hunt. now take off your clothes Nate took off his night clothes standing next to the bed post naked. Bend over said Schwetje nate did as he was told. his first time having sex was very very uncomfortable. As Schwetje came inside Nate he Took hold of nate's cock than Nate came in Schwetje's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

So the first year Schwetje would go hunting every day In to and at night spent his night with Nate it didn't take long for nate to get pregnant. One day in September. nate 

got out of bed his servants rudy and pappy where helping nate get dressed. Im sure if you talk to him he'll understand brother said rudy.

Than Rudy put his hand of Nate,s  
abdomen.

Want the hell are you doing? asked nate. You haven't been throwing up in the morning have you.asked Rudy no said Nate why? Rudy put nate's hand of his  
abdomen it looks your gonna have to make room brother said Rudy.

That night when Schwetje walk into the house he look at Nate and said take off your clothes. I think we need to talk first said Nate. Schwetje look at Nate ah want the hell do you want now Nate. Am pregnant said Nate Schwetje just blink for a few moments. Don't you think it could of waited Nate. It not really a good time for me. Not a good time For you said nate. I haven't seen my family in months. Oh it always. about you isn't Nate said Schwetje. For the next few months Schwetje avoided Nate it wasn't until Schwetje figure out that if it was a boy than it might not all, be bad. Schwetje would stare at him in bed Nate's swollen belly was just visible under his night clothes nate trys to perntend to be asleep But was very awake nate hoped that his baby would bring him and Schwetje together. that all changes when the baby was born. Rudy who was the midwife took one look at the baby. And said its a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Schwetje couldn't look at Nate after the baby was born. that. pretending that Nate or Elizabeth didn't exist. Nate would sit near the fireplace rocking the sleeping baby back and forth in the chair. Tuff of black hair stick out of her little white bonnet. 

two years later Isabella was born. Both girls look just like Schwetje. chocolate colur skin with curly black hair.


	5. Chapter 5

When Elizabeth was six and Isabella was four. it was time for them to learn about the world.soon a private teacher was hired. Meanwhile Brad Colbert sat in the coach. he wasn't looking forward to be a tutor to some snooty nose brats. It was bad enough that ray was tagging along sitting on top the coach Driving. Blabbing away about politics. I think it Time you shut up ray said brad.

The coach finally stop ok we're here said ray. Helping brad out of the coach. Brad took a moment to look at out side the house. It was a 18th century. typical house. Large windows large front garden filled with cherry blossoms trees. And red and white roses bushes. A golden door. Brad knock at door. A Well dressed man in a white suit and wig answer the door. Yes may I help you? Said the man my name is Mr Colbert am here to teach Elizabeth and Isabella. Ah you must be the new teacher. Am Rudy please come in.


	6. Chapter 6

Nate was upstairs kneeling on the floor playing with Elizabeth and Isabella in the nursery when Rudy knock on the door . Sorry to interrupt sir but the new teacher for the little ones is waiting down stairs Elizabeth and Isabella giggled and put down there dolls.

Running down stairs nate got up and soon followed.nate was expected a fat middle age woman. but instead a tall man with the most stunning blue eyes stood near the doorway. So You must be the new teacher said nate shaking the man's hand am lord Nathaniel said nate Mr Colbert. Said brad Good sir May I asked Where is he other Lord Schwetje is said brad.He is working said nate. Looking down brad saw two little girls eagerly standing near nate. You be must Elizabeth and Isabella. Said brad am Mr Colbert. The next two weeks brad taught the girls piano. Nate would watch them for hours. Ray was sent to the stable to care for the horses.


	7. Chapter 7

One day early in the morning Nate decided to sneak out and go horse riding in the woods. nate had decided to ride the one horse that no one wanted to ride. Trombley would kick and bite anyone who came close to him. Once Elizabeth try to feed Trombley sugar cubes Trombley responded by biting her on the hand. Elizabeth ran to Schwetje tears streamed down her little face. daddy Daddy the pony bit me.

But the horse Nate would normally ride is missing. So Nate didn't really have a choice. As Nate was riding Nate look up and saw the sun rises in the pink orange sky. But at this moment Trombley bucked causing Nate to fall off Rolling down a hil and had landed near a river side son of a bitch snapped Nate. Nate got up brushing the dust off him. Lifting his head up. Nate heard screaming nate saw ray In the river splashing. Help help I fell in the river but I can't swim. Hang on in they said nate grabbing a stick than reaching to ray. Here grab hold said nate as ray grab hold of the stick nate pull getting ray out of the water. Are you ok asked nate yeah I was just out for walk and I thought I saw something really shiney In the river Said ray. So that why you fall In said nate as he called for Trombley. Nate slowly help ray on Trombley do why we have to ride Trombley said ray. Because my horse was stolen said nate. Riding back to the house stopping near the golden gate doors Brad open them ray want the fuck. Want I fell in said ray. Brad took ray inside Nate soon followed.


	8. Chapter 8

As ray was sitting down near the fireplace. Rudy help nate get some blankets. As Rudy left the room Brad walk in one hand over the other with blood dripping. Want happen asked nate. I try to put Trombley back in the sable but he bite me on the hand. Said brad. Nate grabbed some bandages putting it around Brad's hand. Hold sill said nate. As he wrapped the bandages around Brad's hand So Just out of curiosity why where you in the middle of the woods anyway? Asked Brad lifting one eyebrow.

none of your business said nate. Brad just give Nate a look that said oh is there trouble in paradise. I had a fight with my husband this morning ok said Nate. Doesn't change the fact you pick Trombley he pretty aggressive. Well when I went to the sable this morning my horse was missing Said nate trying not get lost in those icey bule eyes. That why you two had a fight this morning said Brad. No because my husband has decided to work more leaving me to care for two daughters on my own. For how long asked Brad. Well it was The moment we got married said Nate. You knew want he was like And yet you choose to marry him. I didn't choose to Marry him I had too said nate. My Family had lost most of our fortune. But Schwetje came to my home he promises my family some money if I agreed to marry me so my mother precious me into it. Schwetje doesn't love me said Nate. This house everything about it is just reminder. That I was bought. That why I had just get out this place. I know how it feel to be with someone who doesn't love you said Brad. My fiance had left me to marry my childhood friend said Brad.

We're still friends but sometimes it will hurts. 

Nate and Brad stare at each other for a few moments that Nate lend over to kiss Brad. locking lips before nate pulled away oh am sorry said nate . but brad puled nate back kissing even hard this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Nate walk up and down the Silently the only room the filled the room was the golden grandfather clock tiking away.

Nate knew he should feel guilty he knew he had kiss another man. But it wasn't like Schwetje had really show any affection toward nate. Any time Schwetje was home all he did was insult Nate. Any thing nate try to say Schwetje would shoot it down. But nate feard that brad didn't really love nate. Want if It was just imagination all In his head. That night they was a large ball. The dancefloor was packed filled with noble Lords and Lady everybody wore mask to hide their face. candle holders in there hands. Lords taking Lady's hand leading them to the dance floor. The room was hot and sweaty. Nate shuffled his way

through the crowd when accidentally bump behind someone. Oh god am sorry said nate. The man turn around than nate soon realised it was rudy. Rudy want are you doing here asked nate. Just having a good time said rudy. Me and pappy thought we take advantage of a good time while we still can. Rudy put his hand on stomach. Rudy are you said nate. I'm am me and pappy are expected the baby in November. Said Rudy. But as Nate was about to speak someone went behind Nate garb him by the hand Nate turn around and saw it was Brad. Mr Colbert said nate. No it brad.


	10. Chapter 10

Brad took nate to the dancefloor As they where dancing they put the hands on each other as nate spoke sorry about earlier it was wrong of me to drag you into my problem said nate.

Never be sorry said brad I didn't believe I could find love again until I met you. Said Brad

And I never believed in love until I met you said nate. The managed to sneak out of ballroom and go behind a Front curtain this time there kiss was gentle.


	11. Chapter 11

Months had past Brad and Nate being seeing each other by waiting until no one was in house before they where sneak out Into the woods to meet at first it was just kissing but than it led to sex. 

Nate being to feel more confident and wasn't afraid to give Schwetjea piece of his mind. One night Nate decided get very drunk on beer Before Schwetje return home from his hunt. When Schwetje got home Nate was waiting you awake said Schwetje 

Schwetje oh yeah said nate I wanted something to drink. 

So you decide to drink beer at this hour said Schwetje. 

Are you ok It not everyday to you ever seem to notice me. Said nate your aways pretend I don't exist even if am in the room. Said nate


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Nate went to into the woods to meet brad. Nate was holding on to a tree as Brad was fucking him behind. 

Nate closed his eyes as brad came inside him. Brad was a lot more gentle than Schwetje. After Nate took his horse and Brad took Trombley. As Nate return home ray was waiting for him. Ray want the hell are you doing here. Said nate. It Fruity Rudy that baby ready to pop out.


	13. Chapter 13

Nate ran inside he could Elizabeth waiting on the stairs. Daddy is the baby ready to come out of Rudy's tummy. Yes sweetheart said Nate picking up Elizabeth holding her in his arms. 

Nate ran upstairs and into Rudy's room. Rudy was laying on his bed screamingg his head off come on Rudy one more push said doc. Rudy let out one scream before the room was filled with a baby cry. 

It a girl said doc. 

The baby was cleaned up and dress in a little white dress and bonnet. A hour later Brad walk in. 

Oh sorry I'm late said Brad How did go? 

Everything It went fine said Nate sill holding Elizabeth. Hi Rudy said Elizabeth. Hi Lizzie said Rudy than than turned his head to look at baby. This is rosie


	14. Chapter 14

Nate and Brad where sill going at like rabbits. Schwetje had left for a two week so now Brad and Nate no longer had to go to the woods to meet. Nate laid spread naked on the bed. As Brad took hold of his cock jacking nate off while Brad's other hand was on his own cock. Nate bite his lip as started morned as he came. That was amazing said nate. As he started getting dressed. Brad just stared at Nate and said they something I want to know. Nate will you marry me. Nate look at Brad but want about Schwetje said Nate Leave him you me and girls can start a life. Than I'll marry you we're can runaway together there a estate my parents own where we can live said Nate.


	15. Chapter 15

Nate and Brad had planned to run away by sneaking out one night. Nate would wake up the girls and than meet Brad outside the house. Than take Trombley and ride off. 

Nate will file the divorce papers. 

Than Brad and Nate would be together. But Schwetje was started to get suspicious he started to notice that when Brad was teaching Elizabeth that Nate wouldn't take his eyes off Brad. In the seven years of being married Nate never look at Schwetje the way he did with Brad. Than a lawyer sir Michael had mysteriously came to the house. Nate told Schwetje it was about helping his parents they had a dispute about some land they owned. So why can't I come in the room with you said Schwetje. It family matter said Nate.


	16. Chapter 16

So let me get this straight said Mike you want to divorce Schwetje are you out your mind. Schwetje will chew you up and sit you out Don't you think I know said Nate. You don't think that Schwetje will do everything even in his power not to make me stay. Nate continued to speak. If you leave him Schwetje is will legally be allowed to take away your children said mike You might never see your daughters again. But Nate wasn't listen it was very hot in the room. As mike was talking Than eyeything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Nate slowly open his eyes. He felt the soft pillow on his head he could here doc talking to Schwetje. Lord Nathaniel will be fine he just need to relax not be under any stress it not good for the baby. Baby? said Schwetje Nate is pregnant Schwetje said doc. The baby will born any day soon. Nate saw that Rudy with pappy who in the room holding Rosie But than some else In the room Brad.

Soon everyone left the room except brad ran over to the bed. Hey they said brad. Hey Brad said Nate where mike? He left don't worry he hasn't said anything to Schwetje about you leaving you him. Said brad


	18. Chapter 18

I'm scared brad said Nate 

Schwetje is going find out want been happening. 

This isn't his baby it your brad .

In that case Just tell Schwetje it his for now we'll figer something when the baby is born said brad.

Oh my god screamed ray on the other side of the door. Brad ran over and than open the door grabbing him by the scruffs. Ray How much did you hear said brad enough to know you two are banging said ray. He knows about us said Nate he going to tell Schwetje. He not gonna say anything Nate because ray knows that if he does il tell everyone that embarrassing story about him. Want embarrassing story said ray. Oh just you going to that whore house and bought that prostitute who turn out to be a man said brad. Oh ok ok I won't say anything said ray. That a good boy said brad. So How long has this been going on asked ray loudly Shh keep your voice Schwetje will hear you said brad. It has been going for a year ray said brad. We've planning to run away together. Why didn't you say I know someone who could help you said ray he a smuggler. He can get you out of the country.


	19. Chapter 19

So ray and brad plan everything out. Ray had written a letter to his friend. Nate was felling very pregnant as mike presented with divorce papers to sign. 

When the baby was born Nate would give Schwetje the divorce papers. Schwetje would have no choice because mike was very powerful in the lawyer business.

Than a few days laters when Schwetje wasn't at home. And brad was in town buying supplies. Ray playing with isabella and Rosie. Nate was sitting in a chair watching them. Come on girls said Nate we have to Nate stop. Oh god said Nate. Want wrong said ray. The baby it coming said Nate. Ok said ray helping Nate out of his chair. Oh I fucking hate you said Nate. Yeah Nate that just the labor talking said ray. Than Nate squeezed ray's hand tightly. Ow said ray ow ow ok it not the labor talking. Fruity Rudy get your ass over here.


	20. Chapter 20

Schwetje just returned home Nealy heading to the door when he heard Nate screaming in pain. Nate felt like he was being stabbed. it the most pain he ever felt. Walking up and down the room as ray rub his back.

It ok Nate said ray. As Schwetje walk up the stairs he could hear a baby crying. Schwetje enter the room the baby was being dressed. All right homes we got a boy said ray. Schwetje ran over get the way said Schwetje Let me see my son.


	21. Chapter 21

After a few day of being born Schwetje notice that the baby didn't look like him.

Unlike Elizabeth or isabella The baby had whites blonde hair 

With large blue eyes.

Schwetje knew the boy wasn't his. They was only one person in this home who had blond hair and that was a certain music teacher. So In a fit of anger Schwetje had Decided to get the truth. One morning Schwetje took his gun and hid it under the bed. The moment Nate awoke up Schwetje was sill there. Hello Nate said Schwetje


	22. Chapter 22

Tell me Nate said Schwetje pointing at the gun near Nate's face why the baby look nothing like me. 

I don't want your talking about said Nate.

That baby is white Nate am clearly not your where with someone else. Said Schwetje

Who 

The only person I've slept with is your Craig said nate.

Bullshit said Schwetje who is it.

Brad Colbert said Nate.

The music teacher said Schwetje I knew before running to Brad's room.


	23. Chapter 23

Schwetje kick down the door to Brad's room. 

Brad was fast asleep before getting rudely awaken. 

Want the hell said brad.

You slept with my husband now am really really mad said Schwetje than before brad could respond Schwetje fire four bullets killing brad. 

Nate fearing that Schwetje would try to kill there daughters woke the girls And quickly ran out of the house waking Rudy up in the process. Wants happen wants with all the rushing Brother? said Rudy.

Schwetje has a gun and he just lost his mind said Nate. Am getting my daughters out of here before he turns on them. Nate managed get trombley and put the girls on his back.

Rudy take trombley and go to town and find the girls a safe place to hide Rudy nodded before getting on trombley. 

Nate slap trombley on the butt and watch his girls ride away. Just than Schwetje had step out of the house with many servants following him telling 

Schwetje to stop but Schwetje wasn't listening Schwetje put the gun down said Nate. We can talk about this. But Schwetje tears streaming down his face shot Nate in front of everybody before turning the gun on himself.

Meanwhile Rudy had managed to find a small tabin to hide the girls. 

It was midday when Rudy got the news

Elizabeth and isabella had lost both there father's . Rudy and the girls reunted to the house by sunsets.

Rudy where daddy why isn't he home asked Isabella. Rudy chose not to tell the girls want happen .

Ray who had left the house early that morning also heard by midday ray was heartbroken brad was a good friend. 

Everyone was devastated Nate and brad where buried together outside of the small church. 

Ray took custody of the girls rasing them in a small cottage. Rudy cared for the new baby. The story of Nate and his lover was past on generation after generation everyone knew about lord Nathaniel and his forbidden love The end .


End file.
